You'll Never Change
by Practical Insomnia
Summary: Gokudera is upset that Tsuna wont let him try to cheer him up. Yamamoto has his own way of making Gokudera's mood change. 8059. Set TYL, beta'd. WARNINGS: Explicit yaoi, weak plot


Hi guys, this is a TYL!8059 excuse for sex

Warnings: There is explicit gay sex in here so if you don't like that then please don't read it

Beta'd by my lovely friend who didn't tell me what she goes by online, I should've asked

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine and I'm glad, I'd completely ruin it with BL

Tsuna hadn't been happy at all during the meeting, Hibari had failed to turn up, Chrome was yet again lying in a hospital bed, IV drip in her arm from a failed mission and Ryohei was out of the country training with Lussuria._ Again_.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry. At least me, Yamamoto and the stupid cow kid are here right?" The right hand man attempted to be comforting, his brow furrowed with worry over his dear boss.

"Yare yare, when are you going to accept I'm no longer a kid stupidera?" complained the 14 year old boy sitting across the table from the bomber, admittedly, the thunder guardian was no younger than when he had first met the boss, not that he would admit it.

"When you fucki-"

"Gokudera! Lambo! Can you just stop it, please, my head hurts and I really just need to sort this situation out, ok?" the tenth Vongola boss' pleads were heard, causing both the thunder and storm guardians to cease fighting, if only for a moment. "That Russian Family has targeted the Cavallone again and Dino is asking if we have anymore men to spare, which as we all know, we don't"

"Don't worry tenth, I'm sure everything will work out fine, call and tell Romario we can't spare anybody because we're not doing so well in our own fight. Dino's family is strong and I doubt they'd go down against such weak loser bastards as the Russians, right Yamamoto"

"Yeah, Gokudera's right Tsuna, just calm down a bit, it'll all be fine, don't even worry about our own battles, we'll beat the Millefiore. Dino will beat them easy, his family _is_ strong and we then can celebrate with a huge party at the headquarters in Italy." Yamamoto agreed, forcing one of his now rare smiles across his face.

"I suppose you're right, I just need to be honest even if it does mean letting him down" sighed the tenth boss "You can all go back to whatever you we're doing now, I need some time to myself"

"Tenth, you sure, I mean, I really thi-"

"Not now Gokudera, there's more important things you could be doing." one by one the guardians stood up from their places at the table and silently left the room. Tsuna hadn't been the same since Reborn had died, his confidence and optimism that the baby had instilled in him had faded rapidly.

The Rain Guardian left the conference room behind the Storm, it saddened him to see that he was affected so much by Tsuna's feelings, not that Yamamoto didn't feel bad, it's just that his entire mood wasn't determined by however his boss and friend was feeling that day. Catching up to the bomber he put a hand on his shoulder, which caused the silvered haired guardian to turn around and glare at him.

"Gokudera, are you okay? You don't seem yourself at all."

"Fuck off freak. The tenth needs his own time and so do I!" Gokudera sped up his steps, it wasn't that he didn't like the tall Japanese swordsman; he just didn't feel that spending time with him could help how he was feeling.

"You know I can run faster than you, I just want to help." explained the tanned brunette "I've managed to make you feel better before, why not this time?"

"Because...because this is different!" the short tempered Italian turning sharply into his bedroom and slamming the door in the swordsman's face.

"You know Gokudera, an unlocked door, even if it's been slammed really doesn't do much in the way of keeping people out. People who genuinely care" Yamamoto opened the varnished wooden door, taking a step into the spacious room and closing it behind him again.

"As if that's not obvious." The Storm Guardian replied "Just leave me alone, I don't feel like spending time with anybody, much less _you._"

"You mean you don't feel like that _now_. I do know you Gokudera, better than most." The sound of his polished black leather shoes sounding from the equally shinny wooden floor as he walked over to the bed where the bomber was now sitting.

"Fuck off"

"No" the Rain Guardian replied, sitting down next to the moody Italian.

"What the fuck do you want, I'm not in the mood for you, for a fuck, for anything!" shouted the pyrotechnic as he stood up, using the height advantage he now had over the sitting swordsman to try and emphasize his point.

"Ma ma, I only want to help," Yamamoto grabbed hold of the other's arm, pulling him into his lap "and I know you well enough to know there aren't many occasions where you _aren't_ in the mood for a fuck."

"You ever consider this was one of them?"

"Nope." replied the Japanese man, planting a soft kiss on the lips of the silver haired bomber and brushing his messy hair out of his face.

"Maybe you should've." a reply filled with venom was spat from Gokudera's lips. "The Tenth is having major problems with the rival Families and won't accept my offers to help him any more than I already am. The Guardians are either injured, training, not interested or idiots and now I have some fucking horny Japanese man with an IQ of 27 telling me that fucking will help. There's too much shit going on that you can't help with so just drop it!"

"Goku-"

"Fuck off, I really do-" his words of insult had been cut off by the Rain Guardian once again placing his lips over his own in a short but firm kiss, Yamamoto broke from the kiss and sighing, closed his eyes for a second as if contemplating something difficult.

"Are you okay Gokudera?" genuine care spilled from the lips of the tall, tanned swordsman opening his eyes.

"I'm fucking fine." The harsh reply was to be expected, the ¾ Italian bomb master was not the sort to speak kindly unless it was to Tsuna, his boss. The green-eyed glare met the gaze of deep chocolate, the Japanese man pressed his lips against those of the shorter Italian. What began as a soft kiss did not last that way for long. Gokudera pushed into the kiss, his tongue had found its way into Yamamoto's mouth, the two's tongues sliding over each other in a primitive dance of passion. Tanned hands moved skilfully over the expensive designer suit's buttons, undoing both jacket and shirt with lightning speed. They slid the fine black and white garments off the green-eyed man's shoulders, undid his tie before moving their way over his pale chest. The silver haired pyrotechnic returned the favour, his hands ran over the tight stomach of the toned swordsman, feeling the deep breaths taken as he devoured his lover's mouth. The Rain Guardian moved the Storm over so he was sitting on the edge of the king size bed; the swordsman knelt in front of him without breaking from the passionate kiss.

The ex-baseball player's attention moved from the swollen lips of the smaller man, his mouth now moved to the studded shells of Gokudera's ears, running his tongue skilfully over the small metal rings, leaving a faint metallic taste on the tip of his tongue, then to the jaw line and down the skinny chest of his lover. As they made their way over hardening nipples and that flat, pale, stomach, the Italian began to breathe heavier than before, as if in anticipation for the next place those soft lips would grace. The swordsman's now unoccupied hands brushed over the excited groin of his lover before making their way to the fly of the Italians black pants. A small gasp escaped from the lips of the bomb-man in response to the contact. The taller Japanese man took this an invitation and undid the zipper of the expensive Italian suit pants and slid them off thin hips. His tanned hands pulled off the boxes that remained and took a second to enjoy his lover's entire body, from his delicate collar bones to his now painfully erect cock.

"Will you stop being such a fucking pervert and get on with things." growled the silver haired man, his green eyes moved downwards towards his hardening member.

"Oh, right, ha-ha, sorry Gokudera." laughed the swordsman, the bulge in his own pants made it obvious he was turned on by the sight of the silver haired man's naked body. The Japanese man turned his attention to the task at hand, spitting into his calloused palm before locking his lips back over the smaller man's, wrapping his long fingers around the Italian's throbbing erection. A barely audible moan formed in Gokudera's throat as the swordsman slowly drew his hand up and down his lover's erection.

"Fucking Tease-ahh!" moaned the silver haired man as he broke from the heated kiss; he failed to sound as pissed off as he was with the slow pace his lover was stroking him at. His green eyes noticing a mischievous glint in the chocolate eyes staring back at him before he closed them in pleasure. "Seriously, why the fuck are you going so slo-uhh!" cutting words had become a deep moan as a warm tongue licked the pre-cum off the tip of his stiff member. A moan escaped from the bomber's mouth as his member was engulfed by the warmth of the swordsman's mouth. After a couple of long, slow, excruciatingly pleasurable draw's up and down the erect length of the smaller man, Yamamoto moved his head up and down at a pace that was maddening for the silver haired pyrotechnic. Gokudera's fingers grabbed at the short brown hair of the man pleasuring him as his lover ran his skilled tongue over the sensitive underside of his leaking member, making him cry out again.

"Yamahhmoto, oh god, ohh!" The taller Japanese knew just how to make the Italian squirm. Gokudera's lower lip began to bleed as he bit into it, trying to suppress the moans of ecstasy caught in his throat, determined not to show weakness, unknowing how damned sexy his lover found it. Bleeding lips were parted as long, tanned fingers were inserted into the silver haired man's mouth, his green eyes overcome with lust and ecstasy, he coated them in saliva, impatient for what he knew would come next.

As Gokudera sucked on his fingers, the brunette continued to work his experienced mouth and tongue over the other's rock hard erection. The bomber bit down on the fingers in his mouth, his non-verbal way of telling the other to hurry the fuck up, he wouldn't last much longer. Yamamoto took the warning, withdrawing his fingers one by one from the warm mouth of the pyrotechnic. He lay the other backwards on to the cold wooden floor.

Gokudera gasped as a skilled finger penetrated him, it wasn't long until a second finger followed, scissoring lightly as its owner continued to work up and down the length his silver haired lover's cock.

"Just hurry the fuuhhk up and stop sucking me off, the way your ahh, going your gunna have a mouth full of cum nnnuhh before you've even stuck that fucking thing uhh in me!" His attempt to explain his desperate situation gave permission to Yamamoto to easily insert a third finger as he gave one last lick of his well experienced tongue up the bomber's quivering member. Their gazes met, lustful eyes staring into each other as Yamamoto removed his long fingers one by one and stood up. A small gasp was made by the Rain Guardian as he took in the sight of his silver haired beauty, beads of sweat formed on his pale forehead, hair messed up and tangled, his hands knotted in fine cotton sheets, his cock standing to attention. The swordsman's pants and boxers disappeared with amazing speed as he eyed the silver haired man. The brunette advanced on top of Gokudera and planted a firm kiss onto his lips before lifting the Italian's left leg over his shoulder.

"Ready, hun?"

"Fuck you." a glare was shot at the taller man

"That's the point." smiled Yamamoto as he sheathed himself inside the warm insides of the Storm Guardian. Brown eyes met green for a short moment before the swordsman began to move. Both men breathed heavily as Yamamoto palmed his lover's erection roughly, in time with his hard thrusts inside the Italian. Looks of ecstasy had formed on both men's faces as one was pushed into and out of by the other, pleasure created by friction against erect members clear in their expression.

"Gok-Gokudera!" exclaimed the swordsman, his moan silenced by the man under him capturing his lip in a messy kiss. Pleasure rampant throughout both their bodies. Gokudera's teeth broke through the skin of his lower lip once more, the groan he had attempted to silence sounding from his throat.

"Fuck... Yama-" The bomber released himself onto the Rain Guardian's hand and over his stomach. The sudden tightness around the swordsman's own erection bringing him close to release. After a few more deep thrusts, Yamamoto pulled out and pumped himself once. The Japanese man's seed mixed with the Italians as he came onto the pale man's stomach. The brunette placed his lips on the silver haired man's before leaning back to take in the sight of Gokudera lying there exhausted, stomach painted by cum.

"Yamamoto."

"Yea."

"Don't you fucking ever, think about doing that again."

"But we have se-"

"Not that you freak."

"Oh. But Gokudera looks really beautiful" the Japanese man teased as he ran a sticky hand through his lover's silver hair.

"Tch, fucking pervert" growled the Italian getting up from the bed "I'm gunna take a shower, wash this shit off me" he glanced down towards the translucent white mess running down his flat stomach "and don't you even think of coming in!"

As he watched the Storm Guardian slam the ensuite door behind him Yamamoto laughed "You never will change will you Gokudera?"


End file.
